Let the 75th hunger games begin
by 00hungergamesfan00
Summary: Stuur je eigen tribuut in *-Sponsoren is mogelijk-* Het verhaal staat helemaal los van Catching fire. Het is en blijft de 75ste hongerspelen, maar Katniss, Peeta, Johanna,… zijn geen tributen deze keer maar wel mentoren.
1. Inleiding

**Let the 75th hunger games begin…**

Hallo iedereen,

Dit is mijn eerste verhaal van _The Hunger Games._

Je kan je eigen tributen insturen & je kan ze helpen in dit verhaal door als sponsor hulpmiddelen te sturen aan de tributen. De lijst met giften staat onderaan de pagina.

Het verhaal staat helemaal los van _Catching fire_.

Het is en blijft de 75ste hongerspelen, maar Katniss, Peeta, Johanna,… zijn geen tributen deze keer maar wel mentoren.

Het is mogelijk dat 2 mensen samenwerken om één tribuut te sponseren. Geef me dan wel allebei een seintje dat jullie samenwerken. Ik leg nog niet vast wie er gaat winnen, alles is mogelijk. En dan rest mij alleen nog om jullie de lijst te geven.

Fles water: 15 punten

Brood: 19 punten

Klein voedselpakket: 24 punten

Slaapzak: 25 punten

EHBO-rugzakje: 35 punten

Rugzak (bevat lege fles, handschoenen, zuiveringstabletten, gedroogd fruit, lucifers en slaapzak): 38 punten

Overlevingspakket: 40 punten

Capitoolmedicijnen: 50 punten

Tributeninvullijst  
Naam:  
Leeftijd:  
District:  
Geslacht:  
Uiterlijk  
Lengte:  
Persoonlijkheid  
Zijn/haar mening over de Hunger Games:  
Beroeps: Ja.  
Vrijwilliger of gekozen:  
Reden als vrijwilliger:  
Reactie familie/vrienden:

District 1  
Jongen Piëro Forestleaf (mijzelf)  
Meisje Liadan Forestleaf ( ) District 2Jongen  
Meisje  
District 3  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 4  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 5  
Jongen  
Meisje: (Serenetie-Ishida)District 6  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 7  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 8  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 9  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 8  
Jongen  
Meisje District 9  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 10  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 11  
Jongen  
Meisje  
District 12  
Jongen  
Meisje

**De punten zal ik bij mijn eerste hoofdstuk zetten :)**

Oké, ik probeer elke zondag een nieuw hoofdstuk te posten!

**May the odds be ever in your favor**

**Enjoy...**


	2. Proloog Kwartskwelling

**Te laat, ik ben te laat! Een goed begin hé…**

**Maar hier is het dan…**

**Veel plezier! **

**Proloog: Kwartskwelling**  
Esan Sunset- Capitool  
"Oké, Faye," antwoord ik," dan spreken we om 15 uur af aan het Odair-boetiekje?"  
"Is goed" antwoord Faye. "Tot straks!" zeg ik en leg af. Ik ga naar beneden en zie dat Virgin, de poetsvrouw, de speelkamer van mijn broertje aan het kuisen is. Ik ga binnen en vraag haar waar mijn moeder is. "Ze is boodschappen gaan doen samen met je vader" antwoord ze Ik loop nog een verdieping lager en laat een boodschap achter dat ik met Faye naar de toespraak ga. We mogen op de VIP tribune zitten. Faye heeft altijd geluk wat de spelen, betreft, haar vader is namelijk onder-hoofdspelmaker. Ik loop buiten en loop verschillende straten door en zie dat vele mensen via het teleporteerstation waarschijnlijk richting winkelstraat gaan. Het teleporteerstation is een mogelijkheid om afstanden te overbruggen als je gehaast bent, of als je familie wil bezoeken aan de andere kant van de stad. Ik loop het station binnen. Ik moet naar de oostkant van het Capitool. Na eventjes gekeken te hebben zie ik dat ik gang 8 in moet. In gang 8 zijn er waarschijnlijk 70 verschillende ruimtes waar je mee geteleporteerd wordt naar het juiste gebied. Ik ga een vrije ruimte in en moet mijn oog voor een scanner houden. Aan de Hand daarvan weten ze wie ik ben en kunnen ze de rekening naar de juiste persoon sturen. Ik ga op de rode stip staan en het licht gaat uit. Voor ik het besef gaat het licht weer aan en ben ik in het Oostelijk gebied. Ik haast me het station uit. Over een uur moet ik bij het Odair winkeltje zijn en ik moet nog mijn kleding ophalen. Ik loop de fashionasta, een kledingwinkel, binnen en zie direct de rode jurk met vlam accenten, dé jurk van 5014. Ik pas hem en wonder boven wonder past hij perfect. Ik koop hem samen met oorbellen uit District 1. Ik loop terug naar de pashokjes en doe de jurk aan. Het shoppen duurde toch langer dan verwacht! Ik zal morgen dan wel shmink kopen.  
Over 10 minuten is het 15 uur. Ik loop op mijn gemak door naar het winkeltje en ben dan nog ruim op tijd. Na 5 minuten komt Faye aangerend. Faye draagt deze keer een blauw jurkje met glitters op. Ze geeft me 2 kussen op beide wangen en we haasten ons richting stadscirkel. Als we aankomen ben ik buiten adem ook al is het maar 5 minuten lopen. We tonen onze badges aan de vredebewakers en gaan zitten op de tribune. Claudius zegt ons dat Snow zich aan het klaarmaken is en gaat terug over naar Caesar die een interview zal afnemen met de nieuwe hoofdspelmaker. Ik luister benieuwd naar de nieuwe gamemaker. Plutarch Heavensbee, zo heet hij. Hij heeft blijkbaar een arena gemaakt waar we allemaal van zullen versteld staan. "Oorspronkelijk was de arena een jungle met een zee en een eilandje in het midden met de hoorn erop. De arena was verdeeld in 12 segmenten en elk uur was er een nieuwe verschrikking," zegt Plutarch,"maar we wilden iets spectaculairder!" "Die arena leek ook speciaal, nietwaar Claudius" vraagt Caesar. "Inderdaad Caesar!En ik heb goed nieuws voor de mensen van wie hun valse nagels al bijna helemaal zijn opgegeten." zegt Caesar. Het publiek lacht zenuwachtig, we willen namelijk allemaal de verrassing weten! "President Snow staat klaar om zijn toespraak te houden!" roept Caesar.  
Het volkslied begint te spelen als Snow op het balkon tevoorschijn komt  
"Dames en heren," zegt Snow," dit is de 75ste hongerspelen." Het publiek onthaalt zijn woorden met luid gejuich. "Om te herinneren wat de rebellen ons hebben aangedaan zal er ieder jaar uit elk district 2 tributen gekozen worden." zegt Snow," En iedere 25 jaar zal er een speciale Kwartskwelling plaatsvinden. Bij de eerste kwelling moesten de mensen uit het district stemmen op tributen, bij de tweede kwelling moest elk district 4 tributen uitleveren aan ons. En bij deze, derde kwartskwelling, zullen de tributen speciaal getraind worden door de beste vechters van Panem om daarna gedropt te worden in de meest angstaanjagende arena ooit waar ze zullen moeten vechten voor hun eigen leven én dat van hun mentoren." Er klinken geschokte kreten uit het publiek. "Nee!" hoor ik Faye naast me zeggen. "De tributen en mentoren doen mee aan de spelen!" zegt ze geschokt. Het volkslied klinkt en Snow gaat weer weg. Na enige tijd begint Caesar & Claudius live» weer. Zo Caesar, dat is verrassend nieuws! Zit Plutarch nog bij jouw?" vraagt Claudius. Die tussen het publiek staat. "Jawel," zegt Caesar," je vraagt je waarschijnlijk net als ons af wat er met de mentoren zal gebeuren?" Claudius knikt. "Wel de mentoren zullen opgesloten worden midden in de arena in een krachtveld. Als één tribuut sterft, dan wordt de mentor gemarteld. Per koppel tributen die doodgaat, zal zijn/haar mentor ook doodgaan." zegt Plutarch. "Is dat niet drastisch? Ik bedoel de mentoren hebben eerlijk de spelen gewonnen en nu gaan..." Faye onderbreekt Caesar en zegt:" Kom, we gaan!"  
Als we buiten zijn gaan we lopend nog steeds onder de indruk naar Faye's huis. Dit worden de ergste spelen ooit...

PUNTEN:

Serenetie-Ishida: 5

ZackSteel: 3


	3. Chapter 2

Boete D1

**D1: Liadan Forestleaf _(15 jaar)_**

"Zoals gewoonlijk: meisjes eerst! " Magen ziet er verschrikkelijk uit, Met zijn pimpelpaarse tatoeages op zijn huid en zijn piercing in zijn lip . Ik walg van dat varken. En

dat zou al één reden zijn waarom je geen Tribuut wil zijn. De begeleider.

Hij pakt een kaartje uit de bol en loopt terug naar voor en prutst het zwart stukje plakband los. Hij leest met extra luide stem voor : "Liadan Forestleaf!"

Ik kijk verrast op! Ik heb me zelf niet moeten aanbieden! Ik loop tevreden richting de Vredebewakers die me zullen begeleiden naar voor. Net voor ik bij hun ben hoor ik iemand achter me roepen.

"Ik bied me aan!"

"Wat enig!" roept Magen uit. Verschrikt draai ik me om en zie Louisiana staan. Ze schenkt me een triomfantelijke glimlach toe.

Met een schok ben ik terug in mijn simpele kamer_. Oef, het was maar droom! Louisiana mag én zal niet naar de Spelen gaan._ Ik sta op en open de gordijnen. Het is de moeite niet meer om terug in bed te kruipen. Ik kijk rond in mijn kamer._ Een bed, een kast en een bureau met een stoel. Het is de laatste keer dat ik hier ben opgestaan. _

Ik doe een wit simpel t-shirt en dito broek aan en besluit om nog wat te gaan trainen in de tuin. Terwijl ik de trap afga en de tuin inloop dwalen mijn gedachten af naar Louisiana.

_Vroeger, lang geleden was ze m'n beste vriendin, we deden alles samen! We roddelden over de jongens op school, hielden pyjamafeestjes... Jammer genoeg was ze ouder dan mij, anders zaten we in de zelfde klas._

We waren twee handen op één buik todat ik haar zag zoenen met mijn vriendje! Marco was weliswaar jonger dan Louisiana maar op liefde stond geen leeftijd volgens haar.

Op de dag van de boete vorig jaar werd Marco, mijn ex-vriendje ingeloot. Louise, zo noemde ik haar, was er kapot van! Ik ging naar het Gerechtsgebouw en slingerde

het kettinkje die hij me had gegeven naar zijn hoofd. Dat luchtte op!

_Marco is gestorven door verscheidene bloedzoeker steken en natuurlijk wil Louisiana de Spelen winnen, voor Marco! Net zoals ik, voor mijn zusje._

**D1 : Piëro Forestleaf _(13 jaar)_**

3 uur, lees ik op mijn klok. Over 6 uur start het. De marteling. De hel. De Boete.

Kinderen van mijn leeftijd horen nog te spelen met de andere kinderen maar ik heb teveel meegemaakt. Maïté, mijn zus was een Tribuut, mijn beste vriend vorig jaar

ook, en mijn vader is verdwenen. Kortom, kan het nog erger?

Ja! Mijn andere zus gaat zich aanbieden.

3 uur en 5 minuten, lees ik op mijn klokje. Over 5 uur en 55 minuten start het.

De verschrikking, de angst. Al nadenken val ik dan toch in slaap totdat ik Liadan in de kamer naast me wakker hoor worden.

De wijzers geven 6 uur 27 aan. Veel te vroeg. Maar ik besluit om op te staan en afscheid te gaan nemen van Cédric, mijn beste vriend en van Maïté, mijn zus.

Ik doe mijn kleren van gisteren aan en loop op muizenvoetjes naar beneden. Ik wacht tot Liadan buiten is en kom dan tevoorschijn. Ik ga via de voordeur naar buiten

in tegenstelling tot Liadan die in de tuin traint.

Het is 3 minuten wandelen naar het kerkhof. Als ik er ben ga ik eerst naar Cédric zijn graf om afscheid te nemen en dan naar die van Maïté. Ik loop door naar het einde

van het kerkhof want daar liggen de arme mensen. Ze worden gewoon in de grond gestoken. Zonder kist.

Bij Cédric houd ik me sterk. Ik mag niet huilen. Bij Maïté is het anders. Bij haar val ik neer op mijn knieën en huil alles uit mijn lijf. Ik vertel haar alles, ook over Liadan

die naar de Spelen gaat.

En plots schiet er iets bij me te binnen. Ik moet Liadan overtuigen om hier te blijven!

D1: Liadan Forestleaf

"Liadan, liefje, het is tijd om te ontbijten en je klaar te maken voor de Boete!" hoor ik mijn moeder zeggen.

"Ik kom eraan, mam!" antwoord ik.

Binnengekomen zie ik dat mijn ouders achter dat speciale brood aan zijn geweest van bij de bakker. Eigenlijk lust ik het niet maar ik eet het toch gewoon op.

Ze hebben er waarschijnlijk erg lang voor moeten sparen. Zelfs voor mijn ouders moest dat veel gekost hebben.

Als ik mijn boterhammen aan het opeten ben komt Piëro binnen. Hij gaat zitten en neemt ook een boterham.

"Waar ben je geweest?" vraagt moeder die aan het opruimen is.

"Ik ben naar Maïté geweest." antwoord hij.

Als mijn boterhammen op zijn, loop ik richting de badkamer en besluit een bad te nemen. Ik kijk in de kastjes en tot mijn verwondering hebben we speciale

lavendelkruiden voor in bad.

Ik neem het zakje voor Piëro het zou kunnen nemen en loop naar mijn kamer om mijn kleren te nemen.

Ik kies een rood strapless jurkje en witte ballerina's. Ik keer terug richting de badkamer en doe de deur op slot.

Ik draai de kraan open en laat het bad vollopen. Ik giet het zakje in het ondertussen volgelopen bad en kruip erin.

Ik was me goed, zodat ik proper ben voor de boete en droog me daarna terug af.

Ik doe het jurkje en witte ballerina's aan. Ik doe mijn haar in een knot en loop terug naar beneden en drink een glaasje sinaasappelsap.

Meer krijg ik niet door mijn keel. Algauw zet ik mijn glas weer neer en drink het niet verder op want ik ben bang dat ik het glas zal laten vallen doordat ik zo veel tril.

Als mijn glas op is zie ik dat mijn broer een bruine korte broek aanheeft met een witte hemd en een zwarte trui erboven. Ik pak hem vast en we geven elkaar een lange knuffel.

"Ik hou van je!" zeg ik.

"Ik ook van jou, maar moet je je echt aanbieden? Maïté komt daar niet mee terug!" fluistert hij. "Niet hier." fluister ik boos. "Niet waar mama bij is."

"Kom, we moeten vertrekken!" zeg ik gewoon. We geven moeder een knuffel en vertrekken. Ze probeert haar tranen binnen te houden. Ze gaat vlug weer aan de slag

om niet te tonen dat ze het er erg moeilijk meeheeft.. Buiten zeg ik tegen hem:

"Ik wil de Spelen winnen voor Maïté! Ik wil het Capitool wreken voor wat ze ons zusje aangedaan hebben!" Hij antwoord niet dus vraag ik: "Jij niet dan?"

"Nee, je brengt zo je eigen leven in gevaar en dat van ons!" roept hij. De kinderen die richting het Gerechtsgebouw lopen kijken verrast rond. "Beloof me dat je goed

zal zorgen voor mams en paps," zeg ik," ze zullen veel verdriet hebben, maar ik kom terug en dan wonen we in de Winnaarswijk!"

"Oké." antwoord hij triest. Aangekomen op het plein, bij het Gerechtsgebouw gaan we in de rij staan.

Als het mijn beurt is zie ik dat het een ander systeem geworden is, de mensen zijn vervangen door machines. Nu word het bloed niet meer gecontroleerd maar wel de

irissen. Ik kijk in het fel lampje en op het schermpje ernaast staat «LIADAN FORESTLEAF» en «VAK 6»

Ik loop naar 6 en ik onderweg zoek ik hem. Als ik in het juiste vak sta zie ik Louisiana staan. Onze blikken kruisen toevallig. Ze glimlacht, maar ik draai me weg van

haar en zoek mijn broertje Piëro.

Hij komt het ouderwetse maar prachtige gerechtsgebouw uit. Het gebouw is één van de mooiste gebouwen van de stad, ondanks dat we een rijk District zijn. _Daar is _

_hij, hoera!_

"Welkom, welkom," zegt Magen," fijn jullie weer te zien! Het is alweer zo lang geleden" Zijn haar heeft een felgroene kleur en zijn piercing in zijn neus is weg. Hij heeft er twee. Één in zijn lip en één in zijn wenkbrauw. _Wat een gedachte van mode hebben ze in het Capitool_

"Het lijkt wel dat de tijd steeds sneller gaat! Het is alweer de 75ste Hongerspelen, de derde Kwartskwelling!" zegt Magen overenthousiast. "Maar eerst, voor we de 2

tributen zullen kiezen, gaan we eerst de mentor selecteren!"

Nu pas zie ik dat er 3 Boetebollen staan en dat er een speciaal vak is aangemaakt voor de mentoren.

Ik zie Elise, Gloss, Mealie, Cashmere en 2 anderen op wie hun naam ik niet kan komen. Magen stapt richting de nieuwe bol en neemt een kaartje. Hij pulkt het plakkertje los en leest:" Elise Rour".

Verslagen komt Elise naar voren, richting de bewakers in tegenstelling tot de andere winnaars.

Het lot van Elise ligt echter in handen van de Tributen. En als de Tributen allebei dood zijn, dan wordt de winnaar ook ter dood veroordeeld op een nog onbekende

manier.

Elise komt naar voor richting de Vredebewakers. Ze ziet eruit alsof ze binnenkort in elkaar kan storten van ellende!

" Oh, wat gezellig," lacht Magen," nu is het tijd voor de meisjes!" Hij trippelt richting de bol van de meisjes. Trekt een papiertje open en roept :" Fien Fibaut!"

Ik doe een stap naar voor en roep: "Ik bied me aan!" net voor Louise zich kan aanbieden.

"Ik denk dat wij een vrijwilliger hebben, District 1" zegt hij

**D1 : Piëro Forestleaf**

Liadan loopt naar de meisjesrij. Helemaal versuft loop ik naar mijn rij. Zonder nadenken loop ik het juiste vak in. Ik herinner me zelfs niet hoe ik hier geraakt ben. Plots

besef ik weer waar ik ben en kijk bang rond.

Ik zie Liadan gelukkig staan van uit hier. Ze glimlacht. Hoe kan ze nu glimlachen? Tijdens het geratel van Magen kijk ik rond naar de bange kinderen. Wacht, wat als.

Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken door Magen die "Fien Fibaut" zegt. Nu komt het meest gevreesde moment.

"Ik bied me aan!" hoor ik Liadan zeggen. En dit is het moment waarop ik Liadan verlies. Ik blijf voor me uit staren maar zie niets. Ik hoor Magen nog een naam zeggen maar ik luister niet welke naam het is.

_Wat gebeurt er? Waarom gaat iedereen opzij?_

Plots heb ik het door! Ik kijk richting Liadan en kijk in haar betraande ogen. Ze knikt. _Ik ben de mannelijke tribuut._

_Caesar & Claudius live!_

Goeieavond iedereen!" zegt Caesar enthousiast terwijl hij en Claudius de studio binnelopen. . Het publiek juicht en schreeuwt alsof hun leven ervan afhangt als ze het legendarische duo binnenkomt.

Dit jaar is zijn Caesar's haar geel gekleurd en ook zijn kleren zijn in die kleur.

Claudius ziet er weer het zelfde uit als vorig jaar in zijn glitterpak. Ze lopen de trap af en gaan zitten aan de witte tafel die voor hen is klaargezet links van de trap.

"Hallo, mensen thuis. Wat een interessante Boete was het alweer hé?" vraagt Claudius. Het publiek joelt instemmend en ook Caesar knikt van ja.

En het is nog maar de eerste." zegt Caesar. "Voor degene die de Boete hebben gemist en de 3 herhalingen daarna hebben we een korte samenvatting gemaakt van

de Boete. Blijf vooral kijken want we hebben een speciale gast kunnen boeken om te spreken over deze Boete" zegt Claudius.

Het licht gaat uit in de studio en het scherm rechts van hen ligt op. Het volkslied begint te spelen en op het scherm verschijnt het logo van de 75ste Hongerspelen en eronder «Boete District 1»

"Ik stel u voor, de Tributen uit District 1!" zegt de begeleider. De jongen en het meisje geven elkaar een hand. Nadat ze de mensen uit 1 voor de laatste keer hebben gezien lopen ze het Gerechtsgebouw binnen.

Het licht gaat terug aan.

"Ik ben altijd al onder de indruk van District 1 en zijn Tributen geweest, nu nog altijd trouwens, maar wat vind onze gast hiervan? " vraagt Caesar.

"Dames & heren, een warme welkom voor...," zegt Claudius."

"Plutarch Heavensbee!" voegt Caesar er al roepend aan toe.

Een groot applaus verwelkomt Plutarch die de studio binnenloopt en ook de trap afloopt.

"Welkom Plutarch." verwelkomen Caesar en Claudius hem.

"Dankuwel." Ze schudden elkaar de hand en gaan zitten. Plutarch op een stoel die net is bij gezet door de crew.

"En wat denk jij over de Boete Plutarch?" vraagt Caesar.

"Wel, dit is een erg interessante Boete. Die jongen en dat meisje zijn broer en zus moet je weten.." zegt Plutarch.

"Ja, ik kreeg al zo'n vermoeden door de achternaam. Ik was er wel een beetje door geschokt , net als de mensen hier. " zegt Caesar.

"We kennen natuurlijk Cashmere en Gloss die ook broer en zus zijn, maar niet op hetzelfde moment deelnamen. Deze situatie is nog nooit gezien, wat het net zo

interessant en leuk maakt voor deze kwartskwelling." zegt Plutarch.

"Dat meisje ziet er erg sterk uit en kan waarschijnlijk goed vechten, maar die jongen die hoort helemaal niet thuis in dit vechtwereldje" voegt Plutarch nog toe. "

"Inderdaad, die jongen is ook nog maar 13 jaar oud." zegt Caesar. "En wat denk je over de Mentor die gevangen gehouden zal worden tijdens de Spelen?" vraagt

Claudius.

"Wel, Elise is nog jong en sterk. Als één van de kinderen zou sterven zal zij zeker de marteling overleven, volgens mij" antwoord Plutarch.

"Oké, bedankt Pluarch!" zegt Caesar. "Straks gaan we over naar District 2 waar er vast en zeker ook een erg mooie Boete zal plaatsvinden"

**Zo, Ik had de vorige keer mijn verkeerde hoofdstuk geüpload. En mijn pc was dan gecrasht...**

**Sorry voor het langere wachten. Ik ben ondertussen druk bezig met de volgende Boete. Die heel wat langer en gecompliceerder is.**

**Ik denk tegen volgende week zondag dat er een nieuw hoofdstuk zal verschijnen. **

**En de rest mij nog de punten:**

**_Serenetie-Ishida: 7 punten_**

**_Jeffreyhph: 5 punten_**

**_Zacksteel: 4 punten_**

**_mjg43: 6 punten_**

**_Louiso: 4 punten_**

**_Marie999: 4 punten_**

**___Silmwaren Falassion: 2 punten_**


End file.
